


"can't take my eyes off of you"

by rhythmandbeat (SEUN8MINS)



Series: the galaxy that i'll offer just for you [10]
Category: AB6IX
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, M/M, WOOJIN'S DIRTY MIND, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEUN8MINS/pseuds/rhythmandbeat
Summary: Woojin cannot, for the life of him, keep his eyes off of Jeon Woong.
Relationships: Jeon Woong & Park Woojin, Jeon Woong/Park Woojin
Series: the galaxy that i'll offer just for you [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1376005
Kudos: 30





	"can't take my eyes off of you"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on AB6IX's Halloween video ((was supposed to put it out on Woojin's birthday last year but I lost it and I was looking thru my phone and saw it so here it is))
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF UNCOMFORTABLE!!

It’s Halloween.

  
It’s Halloween and Park Woojin is not sure why he is standing in front of the practice room with his green hair slicked back and a face of Joker staring back at him. He’s excited, alright.

  
The members then come in one by one and he has the loudest laugh at Donghyun who is sporting a Valak costume. He gives him creeps but that’s not the point.

  
The point is that there’s a loud laughter ringing that sounds exactly like his boyfriend. If he had a tail and ears of a dog, Woojin is a hundred percent sure they are wagging right now just by the sound of it. He knows that their costumes are of secret from each other.

  
But Youngmin hyung is here with Gangster rabbit costume. Daehwi with his Green Mask on. Donghyun getting into his character as Valak. That leaves the other man who’s screeching outside at the moment.

  
Then he comes in. 

  
What. The. Actual. Fuck.

  
There he is, skin as white as the bedsheet they use to make love at night, lips as red the way it is each time he bites them. Woojin gulps. He is in a big trouble.

  
“Pick up your jaw.” Daehwi, as the cockblock as he is, whispers at him.

  
Woojin shakes his head as soon as his eyes meet Woong’s. There is a teasing smile playing on his red lips. Jeezus.

Exhibit A.

  
  
Woojin cannot, for the life of him, keep his eyes off of Jeon Woong. He tries to but it is so freaking hard especially when they shoot this intro video for their Halloween episode. 

  
The way Jeon Woong enters like a lost girl from the start then to this sexy man personality to Snow White and the transition makes him feel dizzy.

  
Woong puts his palms near his mouth and shouts, “Dwarves!”

  
The way he puckers his lips makes his lips drier than possible. He’s seen Woong in everything, with or without clothes. But in a girl costume? Let alone in Snow White costume? He’d never it would all come down to this.

  
This as in the want to undress Jeon Woong slowly in front of many people. This as in the need to see the older kneeling in front of him with his cock down to his throat and his lips full of what he has. He wants and needs to see Jeon Woong with tears on his goddamn beautiful face under his mercy.

  
And ----

  
“Can you please shut up?” Daehwi hisses at his side, eyes roaming around the staff. Alert.

  
He turns to him with a poker face.

  
“I can hear you.” The younger informs in a whisper. “And I would love to see your face with tears once everyone finds out about your fantasies of over Woongie hyung.”

  
That catches him off and turns to look at the one wearing Snow White costume. Woong shrugs at him in return.

Exhibit B.

Woojin has tried. Let it be known that he really did. In his own way, he does, no matter how much Daehwi thinks he doesn’t.

  
It’s just that he is standing in the middle with his own boyfriend on his left side and the way the Princess Costume is hugging all his curves is just wow. Plus, the front of his costume is a little low for his liking.

  
With the way there’s fake blood on his collarbone makes him want to run his tongue over the said collarbone and mark it with his own lips. With the way how low the front of his costume makes him want to run his fingers through the silky costume then rips it off of him.

  
He wants to. He needs to. So Woojin feigns innocence when Woong suddenly turns and mouths, “what” to him. Because Woojin knows. Woojin knows what’s he going to do with Woong. He surely fucking knows.

Exhibit C.

  
Woojin cannot keep his hands off Jeon Woong. That is sadly a fact. Especially that they are sitting side by side each other. 

  
Woong’s skin is soft and milky that he cannot help but feel it. There’s this gravity --- the want to just hold him inside of the cabinets in this building and just savor the way his skin glows each time he runs his fingers through it.

  
So he does it. As subtle as possible. He holds onto his arms. Gentle at first. A little squeeze. Then rougher. His skin under his hand feels so fucking different with just how he is imagining it.

  
Woong then hisses and leans forward. “Ya, Woojinie, what’s your problem?”

  
His eyes go wider and shakes his head. “You just look ravishing in Snow White costume. I can’t help it.”

  
Woong blushes and flushes. He then backs away from just a tiny bit. There’s another smirk painting on his face.

  
There is also a disapproving look from Daehwi once he focuses back on the game.

Exhibit D.

  
Woojin cannot focus and it drives him insane. Well, Daehwi, more than himself, to be honest.

  
But it’s just that Woong looks so definitely fuckable right now. Especially during their Halloween dance practice video.

  
When the elder turns to him, he just licks his lips and Woojin knows that Woong knows how he’s been feeling for him. He knows and he is using this against him. He’s not sure whether to feel betrayed by it or not.

  
But Jeon Woong has to pay it. Hard. Deep. And Rough.

  
The smile on his face does not falter all throughout the dance video. Woojin cannot wait to fuck him.

  
(And oh, yes, Woojin fucks Woong. Really hard. In his Snow White costume.)


End file.
